In the electronic information age, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be disseminated electronically is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access and smart mobile devices may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking for solutions to control access to sensitive data and other computing resources.
One technique for controlling access to sensitive data and other computing resources may involve the use of geolocation-based policies. Geolocation-based policies typically regulate a computing device's right to access data or computing resources based on the current location of the device. For example, a geolocation-based policy may specify that a mobile computing device may only access specific data or computing resources when the computing device is located within specific permissible locations, such as an organization's physical offices.
Unfortunately, the utility of geolocation-based policies may be undermined if these policies are impermissibly tampered with. For example, a user may attempt to circumvent various location-based restrictions associated with a computing resource by impermissibly adding the user's current location to a list of permissible locations contained within a geolocation-based policy associated with the computing resource. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enforcing geolocation-based policies.